Regrets and Mistakes
by GigglesD
Summary: Set after the Tori and Beck almost kiss scene in, "Tori Goes Platinum". Tori regrets her decision. She wants Beck to kiss her, and she is going out of her way to do so. Rated T for possible future chapters.


**It's been so long since I've written/updated a story on FanFiction. I've estimated it's been over a year. In my opinion, my writing skills have improved, so I think this story will be much better than my previous ones. Reminder though, I've only read about the episode on it's wiki, but I haven't actually seen it. So bear with me! :)**

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V.**

* * *

My mind was filled with fear and regret as I watched the school heartthrob, Beck Oliver, walk out my door. _What did I just do? Did I seriously just let myself reject the most attractive guy in our school? _I told myself time and time again after wards, _I just made the biggest mistake of my life. _I rejected him out of guilt, a feeling of guilt that I shouldn't of felt. I told him, "I can't, Jade's my friend. I couldn't do that to her." However, as I realized, Jade isn't even a good friend. Even out of jealousy, she's tortured me ever since I've arrived here at Hollywood Arts. She's caused me so much pain and misery; there's no way I could forgive her for everything she's done.

Beck & Jade aren't even dating anymore, so what was there to feel guilty about? I should have taken the opportunity.

I noticed Trina coming down the stairway. _Hmph. _I thought _She would've kissed Beck if she had the chance. She's head over heels for him. _Then, she noticed the pain in my eyes._ If I knew any better, I would have thought we were going to have a sister to sister moment. _I thought.

"Tori." she said, "What's up?'

"Nothing. Nothing's up." I said, realizing I had said it a little too quickly, because I could tell after that, she automatically knew something was wrong. "Tori, seriously, what's wrong?"

What was I supposed to tell her? That I just rejected Beck Oliver, the school heartthrob? That I just made the biggest mistake of my life, by not kissing him? All the explanations that were racing through my mind as a retaliation didn't make any sense.

I just sat on the couch and stared blankly at the large screened television we have. I couldn't come up with a good explanation, because there really WASN'T a way to explain it. But, despite the long moment of silence between us, I finally spoke up. "Beck... Beck tried to kiss me." I said.

"Beck." Trina tried to recognize the name." Beck... Beck Oliver?" she asked.

"Yes Trina, Beck Oliver." I said with a large sigh.

"And...?" she said, trying to get more information.

"I rejected him." I said.

"Why? He's like, the hottest guy in our school, he tries to kiss you, and you reject him? Are you out of your mind Tori?" she said in exasperation.

"Don't think I don't regret my decision, Trina. I rejected him because he's Jade's ex-boyfriend, and I thought that Jade and I were friends. But we aren't. Jade has tortured me every day since I came to the school. I hadn't even considered what I said until Beck walked out the door. But now I am. I w-" I cut myself off. I just explained almost everything to her, she doesn't need to know much more.

"What? You what, Tori?" Trina said anxiously.

"Nothing," I said. " It's nothing."

"Please tell me!" Trina said, once again, the anxiousness in her voice.

"Okay, I... I want him to kiss me. I know I made a big mistake, and I regret what I said. I wish I could take it back and start over, but it's too late." I finally let out the rest of the story. Trina just sat there, nodding, and whenever it looked as if she was about to say something, she just shut her mouth closed. She didn't really apply any help into my situation. To prevent the awkwardness from going on any further, I just walked up the stairway into my room, and stuffed my face in my pillow.

Before long, I saw my phone flash, and saw I got a text message. It was from Jade. I opened it up, and read what it said. I was shocked at what I read. It wrote, "Tori, I saw the whole thing." Then I wrote back, "What thing?" Because, after all, I really had no clue as to what she was talking about. I waited for about 10 minutes before I got a reply, "Cat left her video chat on. I saw you and Beck almost kiss. I heard what you said when you rejected him, and that meant a lot to me. Thanks."

I just didn't reply. I would've been angry with my EX if he tried to kiss another girl. But, I guess it HAD been awhile since they broke up. I do follow that month-after-breakup rule, and it had been longer than a month.

I lay in my bed, thinking about what had just happened. _I may have some explaining to do tomorrow. _I thought, drifting off to sleep after wards.


End file.
